


Treason

by darklavender



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dirty Talk, Dominant Armitage Hux, Established Relationship, F/M, Finalizer (Star Wars), Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 05:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklavender/pseuds/darklavender
Summary: General Hux and his wife share an intimate moment, only to result in the reveal of her mother's treason.





	Treason

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dabble into smut and I really hope all of you Hux lovers out there enjoy it.

She is _**toxic**_.

Her lips, the taste of her tongue as it slides across his, the sweet nectar of her luscious cunt that practically pours down his throat as he presses his open mouth greedily against her. It is all so toxic - killing him slowly; driving him to the brink of insanity until the sound of her soft gasp quickly pulls him back from that blissful edge.

The addiction is without relief, and the craving comes back before he’s even swallowed the last drop of her essence. He will never have enough of her.

His tongue digs into her, desperately seeking out all she is gracious enough to give him. She always helps him of course, a small force behind her fragile wrist holds his face against the drenched flesh of her pussy and somehow she finds it within her power to resist the pressing urge to grind herself against his surprisingly soft lips.

_There are rules after all._

She knows she should feel ashamed. This is not what her mother, or any member of high society, would consider appropriate behavior befitting a General’s wife. But leaning back against a control panel with her black skirts gathered around her waist and her sopping core exposed to the crisp air of the Finalizer, she can’t find it in herself to give a damn about propriety. Not when her husband is on his knees before her, eagerly devouring her as if he were a starved man.

Oh, if only her mother was there to see what a ‘refined’, ‘collected’, ‘respectable’ man he truly was.

The mental image of her prim, wrinkly mother looking on in horror as her youngest daughter has her cunt lavished enthusiastically by the only man the old crone had deemed ‘proper’ enough to marry her was humorous to say the least. She nearly laughs at the very thought and wonders if he would find the idea nearly as amusing.

“What do you think my mother would have to say if she were here to witness such debauch -“ Her words die with a moan as he sucks pointedly on her clit, his fingers simultaneously digging into her thighs.

She pulls a handful of his hair into her fist. The soft, orange strands of his un-slicked hair peeking from between her trembling fingers.

He gives pause to his ministrations, looking up at her and she nearly moans at the sight of his slick-covered lips, chin, and jaw. “I think I’ve lost my touch if you’re thinking about your mother while I have my tongue up your cunt.”

His face is stern but she’s learned to recognize the underlying mirth he so often attempts to hide. And even if she hadn’t become an expert at discerning his moods, the quirked eyebrow and small lift of the corner of his lip were sure giveaways.

She leans forward to run a fingertip through the residing juices on his lips.

“I assure you, nothing is farther from the truth.”

She can almost see a cocky grin fighting to break through his cool expression.

“As for your mother,” he begins, his fingers finding their way to her weeping entrance on more, “I believe she would be quite surprised at what a wanton little slut I’ve made of her darling daughter.”

He starts with one finger, dipping all the way in to his third knuckle and never once breaking eye contact.

“Mmm, yes. I don’t imagine the thought ever once crossed her mind that you’d be given such pleasure at the hands of a First Order General.”

She hums deliciously, head falling back, lips giving way to a euphoric pant as her husband rises to take his rightful place between her thighs. “She once told me you would only visit me out of necessity for an heir.”

He inserts a second finger, pulling a needy moan from her throat. “Your mother is a woman gone mad. To make you believe I would let you go about your life unsatisfied - un-fucked?”

He tuts, watching with smug delight as her breasts rise and fall harder with the addition of a third finger knuckle deep inside of her.

“I should have her charged with treason.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! I might be tempted to write more!


End file.
